


The Egos care too!

by JackandMarkaremySunandStars (ImagineBeingSafe)



Series: In Sickness and In Health. [4]
Category: Iplier egos, Jacksepticeye-Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, Septic egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, requests taken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeingSafe/pseuds/JackandMarkaremySunandStars
Summary: I needed a place to put all my Septic/Ipiler Ego Oneshots.this is also where you go to request them from now on.I do poly.I prefer Ego X reader.I Do Not Do Abusive Egos.I'll also do short headcanons/ Imagines as well.you can request in the comments or go here:jackandmarkaremysunandstars.tumblr.com





	1. Requests always taken.

I needed a place to put all my Septic/Ipiler Ego Oneshots.

This is also where you go to request them from now on.

I do poly.

I prefer Ego X reader.

_**I Do Not Do Abusive Egos.** _

I'll also do short headcanons/ Imagines as well.

All the tags  on the first story aply here as well. 

Just ask. if i can write for you I will. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Niskaru_Fanfictions, who requested:  
> I was wondering if you could do an Anti or Dark /Reader comforting them in some sort of situation where the Reader gets overwhelmed, and just seems to kinda... breakdown?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Niskaru_Fanfictions, who requested:  
> I was wondering if you could do an Anti or Dark /Reader comforting them in some sort of situation where the Reader gets overwhelmed, and just seems to kinda... breakdown?.  
> I chose Dark because I write him better, I think.   
> He's still soft, though. So my Dark is AU.   
> and He's still a little rough before he realizes you are not okay.

Dark had been …busy. He doesn't talk about work.

 

Neither of you really do, the creative part of your own writing work aside, the rest of your job at a publishing company went undiscussed.

 

He loves to hear about the worlds you create. The humanity you surround your self with, however…

 

But you were finding that more and more, you agreed with Dark.

 

Work was petty squabbles, rivalries. Anything to make it not about actual work.

 

You had gotten stuck in the latest part of your project.

 

You had seniority, so if you wished, you could work from home.

 

You picked your tiny apartment. At least it was yours.

 

That was something you and Dark quibbled over.

 

He wanted you to live with him.

 

"I can make the unused rooms I have into an office, a library, anything your heart desires. Just stay with me."

 

You can stand on your own, have been for longer than you should have had to. You can make it.

 

So you refuse.

 

In turn, he refuses to stay at your place overnight, **_ever_**.

 

The two of you had made it work.

 

But now…

 

He's out of reach, more often than not.

 

With the amenities of grocery delivery, your own washer and dryer, streaming any and all media you could want, you forgot the last time you went outside.

 

Most days were spent staring at a laptop, cursor blinking. Or re-reading what had been typed out, trying to bridge the gap between.

 

Until an alarm on your phone would sound, reminding you about meds, or to eat a meal, drink a glass of water, or whatever appealed.

 

Though lately you'd just turned it off and tossed it aside.

 

You'd been spending nights curled on the couch, flicking through channels, scrolling through your phone, beholden to no one.

 

**_Nights were the worst._ **

 

You felt all you'd failed to do during the day, all the work left undone, all things just… left.

 

Nothing could touch you, and yet, that made it worse.

 

_No one cared._

 

You'd seen too many sunrises from the wrong side.

 

One day it all stops. You don't leave your bed. You don't grab your phone.  You just… stay.

 

You drift, eyes taking in the change of the light, then shut again.

 

You woke up to darkness. 

 

_Someone had called out for you. They couldn't see you. Not like this. Not this mess._

 

You were nothing but a pounding heartbeat and pain.

 

You are pulled off the bed.

 

Your head spins sickly as you are set on your feet.

 

It was Dark. Dark who had awoken you.

 

Who stands furiously in front of you, blue and red of his aura swirling around you both.

 

You've never seen him like this.

 

"I've spent **_three days_** trying to contact you! If you were trying to annoy me, it has worked.

 

Or is this some little game? Some silent treatment, a ploy for attention?

 

Trust me, you won't like the consequences."

 

**_…Three days?_ **

 

Dark's fury was too much, on a drowning, neglected, _lost_ , soul.

 

You didn’t realize silent tears were running down your face until Dark's face changed.

 

"Y/N?"

 

 

"I- I didn't. Didn't know."  your voice is wavery, brittle, and weak from not being used for days.

 

 

Your knees give, dropping you to the floor.

 

 

"M' _sorry_."

 

You dig your fingers into the carpet, one of your hands coming up to rub at the ache in your chest.

 

 You drop your head-

 

-And you're gone.

 

_You worthless, stupid little…_

 

_You dug the damn hole,  you stayed in place,  now look at you, crying like a child!_

 

_It's all on you,_ **_you fuck-up_ ** _!_

 

_He sees you now. You'll be alone._

 

_It'll make it easier._

 

_You had it all, now look._

 

_Worthless._

 

+

 

Dark saw you very well.

 

He'd neglected what was his, and set adrift from him, you'd broken under the strain of living.

 

Time to fix this… _oversight._

 

+

 

“Easy, Darling.” came a warm voice against your ear.

 

 Everything hurt so much. The hand you'd rubbed at your chest now _clutched_ , your bitten ragged nails clawing red lines.

 

 A hand closed over it.

 

 

The voice turns to steel for a moment.

 

 

"Stop. Stop that, **_now._** "

 

_No hurting yourself.  One of Dark's…rules._

 

_Why does it matter again? He sees you, hates you._

 

_…If you stop will he stay?_

 

You want to keep that voice, want him to _stay_.

 

You stop.

 

He lifts your hand away with his own.

 

“Good girl. Shhh . . . I’m here.  I’m right here."

 

That lovely voice. _Soothing._

 

You reached out with your other hand,  your fingers finding material that you pulled close and clutched.

 

An arm wrapped around you, pulling you in tighter.

 

Dark stayed in place, on the floor with you. stroking his thumb over your hand, holding you tight. You ground yourself in him, the feeling of his body, the sound of his voice as he murmurs sweetness.

 

After a time, you can look at him.

 

"There you are."

 

Dark lifts you in his arms and stands

 

He means to place you on your bed. When he tries, you hold on tighter.

 

There's a soft sigh.

 

"I'm not leaving you here. You've proven that being left alone is not in my best interest if I want to keep you whole and sane."

 

Instead,  Dark adjusts his hold of you, settling you on his hip, not unlike a parent would do with a clingy toddler.

 

He grabs your travel bag, placing electronics and medicine carefully inside.

 

Anything else you needed he'd provide.

 

"Ready?"

 

You nod.

 

He always warns you.  You have to brace yourself, for when Dark uses his aura to travel with you, there is always a moment of ** _nonexistence._**

 

You don't dwell, but the first time had not been… pleasant.

 

A simple warning works.

 

Everything goes midnight pitch, and the ringing that echoes around Dark swallows you.

 

_…This is not Dark's room._

 

That's the first thought that flits through your mind.

 

Dark sets you onto a rug. With a wave of his hand, the fireplace in front of you lights.

 

"Stay."

 

He stands straight and moves away.

 

Things become clearer in bursts-

 

A pile of pillows are at your back.

 

The rug under you may be the softest one you have ever felt.

 

Looking forward, on the small table in front of you, there is a glass of ice water, condensation dripping.

 

You reach for it.

 

Cold, sweet, utterly delicious. What a treat water can be, after nothing else.

 

You wonder after Dark but stay in place. Your eyes trace the room.

 

Bookshelves line several of the walls, but it isn't quite a library.

 

There are basic furniture pieces to mark this room as an office, but though they are luxuriant, it feels like the room is waiting for someone else's touch.

 

Set into one wall is a set of double doors, and, in another, a door isn't quite flush with the wall. 

 

Light streams through.

 

You faintly hear running water.

 

You are comfortable… and still tired.

 

You drift until Dark lifts you back into his arms. You nuzzle into his neck, trusting.

 

A muted chuckle rumbles through him and shakes you.

 

He snaps his fingers, and your clothes are gone.  You'll find them mix into the dirty laundry pile at home.

 

 He's done this too many times, cutting away any extra time spent and getting you exactly where he wants you.

 

Dark lowers you into the foamy sweet-scented water.

 

The heat of the water sinks in and makes your whole body relax.

 

At the edge of your vision, you see Dark move. His suit jacket and tie are gone, leaving only a pristine white button up, with its sleeves rolled up.

 

He dunks a washcloth in the water, pours shower gel from a bottle, and washes you, back, stomach, limbs, to the tip of each finger and toe. Through, gentle, comforting in its own way.

 

"You needed this, didn't you," His voice settles over you, a from the chest rumble,  just for your ears.

 

"These rooms are all yours if you wish them. Just… ** _Stay._**

 

…We'll talk more tomorrow. I don't expect an answer tonight. Just showing you what could be."

 

Dark uses the shower head to wet your hair.  There's the pop of a cap, then his fingers work shampoo into your scalp. If the heat had relaxed you, the massage of your head turns you puddle-ly.

 

He rinses your head, then drains the tub, wrapping you in a warm towel.

 

A robe is hung on the door, and he plucks it off as you dry yourself.

 

It's grey, and plush as you pull it on.

 

You settle back by the fire, and he carefully combs out your hair.

 

Focusing on you always calms him makes all Dark is made of settle for a while.

 

You take the opportunity to curl into his side.  This as close as he comes to cuddly.

 

Then, in a blink, he disappears.  He reappears after a few moments in the doorway, holding a large cardboard box that fills the air with wonderful smells.

 

Italian from your favorite place.  Too much, you can tell,  as he spreads out the food from the box.

 

Chicken scaloppini, rigatoni ala vodka-her favorite dishes- two separate salads, garlic and plain Italian bread with butter, and what looked like a few of their dessert boxes. 

 

He had his own, Arrabiata pasta, with sliced steak, as rare as they would cook it.

 

Dark preferred strong flavors and that sauce had left you teary from its heat the only time you had tried it.

 

You chose the scaloppini and Caesar salad. Before opening them, you reach for your bag and grab the tablet from it, setting up Netflix, and pull a classic film up.

 

Dark didn't keep up with pop culture at all, really, unless it suited his purposes. So you tried different films and TV, and it was hit or miss.

 

He seemed ok with what you picked this time, a movie that you had grown up with.

 

It had a decent sequel, so you pulled that up after the first was finished.

 

You split a piece of tuxedo cake- Dark never says no to chocolate.

 

You also had some honeyed herbal tea,  a blend to help you sleep. You take your meds as well. 

 

You snuggle back into Dark's side, only waking when he lifts you into his arms and carries you through the set of double doors into a bedroom

 

As you relax into the bed, you feel your clothes change to silky pajamas.

 

_He's leaving. I don't want him to._

 

You catch his wrist. He turns to look at you, and your thoughts spill in a rush.

 

"I'll stay if you will. I don't just mean tonight. I'm saying yes, to all of it."

 

"I said tomorrow, and I meant it, Y/N. but I'll stay if you wish me to."

 

"Sleep won't change my answer, It'll be yes, Dark."

 

Was that a smile, or just a trick of the light?

 

He changes his own clothing, a soft t-shirt, pajama pants, and slides into bed.

 

You move closer, and he pulls you into his chest, knowing being held stills you, knowing that you move around in your sleep a lot.

 

There's a soft kiss to your forehead.

 

"Sleep darling, tomorrow comes too soon. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been some time. My mental state is not the best right now.   
> I am trying, though. Please be patient, I'm very sorry. 
> 
> I will be moving the Ego one-shots from Sickdays and Comfort here.   
> So, a few old things will be added.   
> Please request all Iplier/Septic Ego things in the comments. Thanks.  
> You're awesome!


	3. Wilford X Reader- Heard and Unheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Ax, who requested:  
>  Since you haven't done a lot with Wilford, could i request a fic with him where the reader has auditory processing disorder, and Wilford comforting them over a breakdown over it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Ax:  Since you haven't done a lot with Wilford, could i request a fic with him where the reader has auditory processing disorder, and Wilford comforting them over a breakdown over it?

This morning,  you'd shared a space with Wilford, getting ready for the day.

 

He'd put off his regular meeting with Dark and the others aside for too long.

 

It was a matter of bad timing that a new sponsor was sending a representative to the studio today as well.

 

******

 

_"You can handle this, Cakepop."_

 

_He turned to the mirror in front of him and adjusted his bowtie as you gathered papers into a folder._

 

_"I- You're sure about this? That you trust me with this?_

 

_-I'm pretty sure the others could do better… pretty sure they've said so."_

 

_Wilford faces you and waves his hands for emphasis as he speaks again._

 

_"Oh, Fuff, they don't know what they're talking about, Sugar. "_

 

_******_

 

Your old fears were prophetic.

 

The guy they sent spoke too dammed fast, and though you'd been as polite as ever, got frustrated easy.

 

******

 

_You shook your head and asked again_

 

_"Cou- could you repeat that please?"_

 

_You had asked politely. One time too many for the sponsor, it seemed_

 

_"What is wrong with you?!_

 

_Warfstache sent an idiot to deal with me!?"_

 

_-And finally when someone else you worked with heard his agitated cries and had stepped in-_

 

_"Finally, someone who **isn't** hopeless!"_

 

******

 

You stumble down the hall to Wilford's office blindly

 

You fit the key in and lock the door behind you.

 

_Why does he believe in you?_

 

_Why?_

 

Because, you'd failed, yet again.

 

Everything you used to make the world slow down, had met a wall and become useless.

 

It was only a matter of time, if it wasn't true already, that Wilford would become like anyone else.

 

_No one wants to wait for you to catch up._

 

He'd figure out you weren't trying for.

 

You were broken, a failure-

 

_A failure. A failure. A failure._

 

 

You throw yourself into one of Wil's plush chairs.

 

You curl up trying to remember how to breathe through the tear of pain in your chest.

 

You can’t help the sobs.

 

Every time you thought you had something, the world reminded you that you were different.

 

That you were flawed…

 

….and you hate yourself.

 

You turn your face into the fabric of the chair.  It smells like him.

 

_Pink cotton candy sugar, Vanilla, Bergamot soap._

 

It's not as good as being held by him, but it still soothes your frayed edges.

 

You let the scent carry you off, closing your eyes and relaxing.

 

*****

 

Your eyes are sticky when you blink them open, the remnants of old tears gluing them shut slightly.

 

You feel warm. Way warmer than just a sunshine catnap. You move slightly and can feel arms around you.

 

_Wilford._

 

The nice thing about these chairs is the fact that they could fit you both.

 

That was also a bad thing, sometimes, because when Wilford decides he wants to sit with you and you're curled up, he just picks you up in his arms and settles back.

 

It usually wakes you up.

 

You shift until your front is facing his chest.

 

He gently squeezes your shoulder to get your attention

 

"Awake, Butterscotch?"

 

" _Mhn_ …"

 

_…Trying, anyways._

 

You were exhausted from earlier still.

 

A hand gently drew circles into your back.

 

You nuzzled into the shoulder in front of you.

 

Wilford takes advantage of this and starts kissing every bit of skin he can reach, his mustache and stubble making you shiver.

 

_Okay, that woke me up._

 

Disentangling your self from him, you stretch, lifting your arms above your head, then stand up.

 

You need to apologize for what happened- but that can come later.

 

"I have a surprise for you."

 

_*****_

Wilford loves the rare instance that you take him on an adventure. He's usually the one who takes you by the hand and whisks you away.

 

You refer to your phone every so often, you took pictures so you could find your way back to-

 

-Ah! There's the red & white candy cane awning, you made it!

 

As you pass by the window, Wilford stops in his tracks as he sees them making one of their "creations"

 

His jaw drops. Then he's dragging you to the doors, and you're giggling.

 

_I knew he'd be thrilled._

 

The place is called the Rainbow Umbrella.

 

It's mostly an ice cream place, they also have good burgers and other diner-ish food as well.

 

The thing that they are known for and that Wilford had seen through the window is their milkshakes.

 

You settle in a booth, water and menus are delivered.

 

You flip through the menu. You're getting a Mastershake- that's what they call their crazy milkshakes- but you need to have something else, you'll get sick with straight sugar like that.

 

Time for some fun.

 

"Ooo, they have green smoothies. I think I'll get one."

 

Wil… is **_SO_** ** _appalled_**.

 

You're glad you're in a booth, it catches you when you rock backward from laughing so hard.

 

"No, No, lovely, Don't worry. I'm getting the Bakery's Best Mastershake, I think. And some curly fries. "

 

The Bakery's Best is a Cake Batter milkshake with brownie, cookie dough, and Caramel.

 

It's topped with an iced brownie, a chocolate chip cookie, a white fudge dipped Oreo, and a rainbow iced cake pop, which is the first thing you pop in your mouth.

 

"Mmm, vanilla."

 

 

Wilford gets the Sweet Shop Spree Mastershake.

 

That is a Vanilla milkshake, with candy bars mixed in, with hot fudge and caramel.

 

Marshmallow fluff ices the rim, which is lined with Swedish fish and gummy bears.

 

Topping it off is all the candy bars mixed in- milky way, snickers, KitKat, Reese's cup.  A puff of cotton candy and a large rainbow lollipop- which Wil leaves the cafe sucking on.

 

You decide to end your evening with a visit to an old favorite place.

 

So here you were, watching a duck pond in a park, within a comfortable walking distance from the studio.

 

This park had good memories attached to it.

 

_*****_

 

_"Peace is duck ponds and swings, sunset by the water. Happiness, spinning and laughter."_

 

_You'd said so to Wilford as the two of you'd gotten to know each other._

 

_It was the same day you had shown him this park, where you'd taken lunch breaks before._

 

_The first date he'd taken you on had been here, the park continued across a road that divided it, and there was an island on the other side._

 

_He'd taken you by the hand, to a picnic._

 

_Later, you'd watched the sunset and the stars come out on the swing set, after chasing each other in a game of tag on the playground equipment._

 

_Wilford twisted the chains and spun you til' you screamed for mercy, then carefully stopped you._

 

_Then he jumped onto the swing next to you and swung standing up._

 

_"Good god, Wilford, you're gonna kill yourself!" you called, worry twisting inside._

 

_He turned to look at you as he answered, making lip reading- one of your coping methods- a snap._

 

_"Oh, a little tumble to the dirt won't hurt me! But if the lady insists…"_

 

_Wilford leapt off and your heart leapt with him._

 

_He steps forward, pulling your swing by the chains until there's no room between the two of you._

 

_"See? Not a scratch."_

 

_At that moment you can only think to do one thing._

 

_You throw your arms around his neck and pull Wilford the minuscule amount needed, into a kiss._

 

_******_

 

You toss a handful of Oats out to the ducks and watch the ducks scramble for it.

 

Wilford takes a handful from the canister and tosses it as well.

 

He turns to you and taps your shoulder.

 

You turn to face him.

 

"So- if we can give them oats, why not oatmeal cookies? They're boring anyhow."

 

Your reply:

 

"Processed food makes them sick, Wil. We could bring them some fruit sometime, though"

 

Your face scrunches up, and you poke him.

 

"…You don't like my Scotchie cookies? _They_ have oatmeal…"

 

"That's an exception!"

 

"…You make a lot of exceptions for me, don’t you?"

 

You turn from him then, a motion that was like pressing mute.

 

Facing him, lip reading, focus. All tools that helped with the disconnect that your disorder enforced.

 

You walk closer to the pond, reaching for and threading your fingers through the chain link fence surrounding the pond.

 

And you thought today would end on a high note.

 

Wilford's left hand slips into yours.

 

"I’m so sorry for… That--That. I’m like this….” you stammer.

 

You trailed off, familiar shame rushing in.

 

He reaches for you, cupping your face with his right hand.

 

"Y/N."

 

God, your real name. instead of his usual sweet pet names. This is serious.

 

“Don’t be sorry. I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

 

Wilford gave your left hand a final squeeze, then released it.

 

“I wouldn’t wanna be any other way than with you, now.  You know that, don’t cha?”

 

"I- I could be better."

 

"I don’t want better. I want you."

 

Wilford reaches with both hands and kisses you tenderly.

 

"Let's go home. We'll worry about work tomorrow."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's as far as I got, then I could not think of more.
> 
> I hope you like it, Ax!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For aeolianTectrix who asked for:
> 
> I was wondering if there was any way you could do a oneshot with Schneeplestein where Schneep and reader argue and reader storms out of the house and gets mugged and hurt and Schneep finds them and then he's there when they wake up in the hospital and they apologise for the argument like functional adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For aeolianTectrix who asked for:
> 
> I was wondering if there was any way you could do a oneshot with Schneeplestein where Schneep and reader argue and reader storms out of the house and gets mugged and hurt and Schneep finds them and then he's there when they wake up in the hospital and they apologise for the argument like functional adults.
> 
>  
> 
> Lieber Gott…= Dear god.
> 
>  
> 
> Schatz= Sweetheart, among other endearments, but I mean Sweetheart in this case.
> 
> Liebste = Dearest.
> 
> my version of Schneep's wife is a better person. she lets him see the kids when ever they have the time- most weekends and they celebrate holidays together as well.

+Henrik's Pov+

 

Y/N was keeping things from me. She was leaving our place for a few hours each day, and had been doing so for a few weeks. She said overtime, work didn't explain all the time she was gone.

 

My mind went to places I did not want it to go.

 

After too much time apart it exploded out, after she wouldn't tell me ** _why._**

 

" You- you've found someone else, haven't you? Only too happy to bring others to bed, eh? That's where you go, too ashamed to just tell the truth and end it!"

 

I saw the look on her face. I had just gotten things **_very_** wrong. She looked so _hurt._

 

She stormed off, calling back.

 

"If you think so little of me,  why should I stay here?"

 

An hour or so passes, and then I get a text from Ava, my Ex- Wife.

 

I call her, of course. We have good standing, and I assume it's about the girls, so…

 

"I'm surprised to hear from you, Henrik, I though you and Y/N would be celebrating.

 

She said she'd tell you tonight, about our plan for the girls to spend a few weeks with you two?

 

We've talked things out… Y/n didn't want the girls to grow up like she did. It was always a war between her parents…"

 

My heart drops to my toes.  _That's why._

 

"Ava, I've made a terrible mistake. I will call you back soon."

 

After Ava disconnects, I call Y/N's phone. No answer. I expect that.

 

But after a few more calls and texts, I know somethings wrong.

 

She's not that way, she'd make sure I knew she was alright, even if it was followed by a do not call me, I will call you when I am ready.

 

I need to go look for her.

 

I call as I finish a block, I will do so until she answers.

 

Then my ears catch a sound coming from one of the alleys.

 

Nausea sweeps through my belly.

 

Y/N's ringtone for me.

 

 I run.

 

She's curled into a ball, sideways against a brick wall.

 

So much blood…

 

 _"Ohh_ , _Lieber Gott…  Y/N. No. No. Please no."_

 

_There's a pulse!_

 

Y/N trembles under my hands.

 

There's a thick mumble.

 

"Hen'ik?"

 

My name. Best and worst sound I've ever heard. Hurt, but still here. That is all that matters to me.

 

I call for an ambulance with shaking fingers.

 

+

 

Your eyes are heavy when you open them. 

 

When you try to move all the hurts your body have received wake up at once.

 

Head. Chest. Stomach. Left arm.

 

You freeze and just try and breathe for a moment.

 

You're in a hospital bed, the room is dim, it's dark outside.

 

 the door is open a bit, the light from the hall is just enough to see by.

 

There is a warm weight on your legs, and you look down.

 

Henrik is in a chair pulled close to your bed. His upper body is curled around your legs.

 

He's sleeping.

 

Bits of what happened come over you in flashes.

 

Some creep grabbing you and pulling you into the alley.

 

Demanding money.

 

You gave what you had, not much, because all you had on you was a small wallet with cash and ID.

 

If you'd grabbed your purse, he'd have your cards too, but you ran without grabbing it.

 

That pissed him off.

 

He hit you, until you curled up and dropped, trying to protect your head. That's when he started kicking.

 

Henrik finding you. Then no more.

 

Gently you run your fingers through Henrik's hair.

 

He twitches, squeezing your legs a bit, and you can't help but smile.

 

His eyes flutter.

 

_"Nnh- Schatz-"_

 

"Hey, Sleepy."

 

His eyes fly open. Looking up at you he started an apologetic ramble.

 

" _Why didn't I trust you?_

 

I hurt you so…

 

You- you were trying to make me happy, and I-

 

I- I'm so _ashamed_! _I don’t deserve you-!"_

 

You stop his ramble with a tired:

 

" _Stop._

 

It was _both_ of us, Hen.

 

I should have told you before it came to a fight.

 

I saw how upset you were, and I thought it was worth it. For a surprise.

 

_Nothing is worth hurting you._

 

No more secrets, not if it hurts. Okay? "

 

 

"Of course, Y/N, Liebste. I promise too."


	5. pick prompts from this list- ad any plot you'd like-first six win. Ego X reader only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pick prompts from this list- ad any plot you'd like-first six win. Ego X reader only

\- “Stay. Please.”

\- “I – I need you.”

- “I can’t lose you.”

\- “Please don’t go…” 

- “I think I need a hug.”

\- “Could you hold me?” 

- “Can I hold your hand?”

\- “Don’t leave me like this!” 

- “Will you come with me?”

\- “I can’t do this without you.” 

- “Just a little longer? Please?”

- “I just don’t want to be alone.”

\- “I don’t want to go without you!” 

- “I just needed to hear your voice.”

\- “Can I sleep in here with you tonight?”

\- “It’s going to be okay.”

\- “I’m here, I’m right here.” 

- “Breathe with me.”

- “I’ll help you.”

- “You’re safe.”

- “It’s not your fault.”

- “You’re not alone.”

- “Get some rest now.”

\- “It was just a dream.”

- “We’ll figure this out.”

- “I’m glad you’re okay.”

- “I’m not going anywhere.”

\- “There we go, that’s it…” 

- “I’m not going to hurt you.”

\- “You’re all I care about right now.” 

- “I’ll be right outside if you need me.”


	6. Love, you're not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first prompt! from Javelon 
> 
> "maybe “There we go, that’s it…” with Chase x Reader. The reader gets claustrophobic easily after a car accident left them trapped in their car for a long time. They get separated from Chase in a crowded store and end up having a panic attac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cara and SJ are the names I'll be using for chase's kiddos. SJ Stands for Samuel Jack, because i'm a sucker for friends naming their kids after friends. 
> 
> please enjoy!

You knew this was a bad idea. There is a reason you mostly shopped at night or early morning, when the places that were open then were quiet.

 

 But Chase was needing to restock the house, it was his turn, and the other egos had all said no when he'd asked them to trade chores. 

 

It was Saturday and the place was packed.

 

But you trusted you'd be all right, as long as Chase was with you.

 

It only took a second to lose him.

 

 You had seen a end cap that held the surprise toys Cara and SJ, Chase's kids loved, and they were on clearance!

 

But he must have not heard you tell him to stop.

 

And when you looked up, he was gone.

 

_Okay_ _it's okay. I'll find him, he can't be far._

 

But he isn't there.

 

Aisle after aisle, **_he is not there._**

 

It's a screaming kid that starts it.  Then you are simply not there anymore.

 

_You are in that car again, shouts and cries fill the air._

 

_It hurts to move, worse of all you can't get out of the car, it's crushed around you. Your breath was tearing in and out of your throat and the sweat was dripping down your back as you struggled to move._

 

_You cry out for help, but no-one answered you. Your cries turn to screams. Still, no one._

 

_You're stuck._

 

_Stuck._ **_Stuck._ **

 

**_STUCK._ **

 

 You hit the ground, knees first. You felt none of it, lost in the past as you were.

 

You can't get enough air.

 

“Y/N,” you heard through the haze of your cries, but the voice was too far away, it wasn’t close enough to help.

 

"Y/N!"

 

Chase? How? He wasn't there that night.

 

You open your own eyes, to blue eyes. Calm but a little sad too. _Chase._

 

"Ssshhh, I got you. Breathe. I'll take care of you. 

 

He pulls you into his arms, and kisses the top of your head.

 

" I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, I got you. I got you, baby."

 

"My… fault…"  you gasp.

 

"No, no. I didn't see you stop. No one's fault."

 

"Saw Cara an'… SJ's favorite toys. Those surprise things…. "

 

"We'll go back for them. Right now, I'm more worried about you. "

 

He tangled his fingers with your own.

 

Your breathing eased

 

"There we go, that's it, You're okay."

 

++++++

 

After,  at home,  you are snuggled under a warm soft blanket.

 

Chase sets a mug in front of you, and settled next to you,  pulling the blanket over the both of you.

 

You curled into his side,  and picked the mug up.

 

Hot chocolate. Yum!

 

"Thought you could use that."

 

He has a mug of tea, like usual.

 

He noticed that you haven't really spoken since you came back.

 

"Babe? Are you okay? You're quiet."

 

"I'm…. just sorry you have to deal with this… deal with me. You don't need that…"

 

"Hey," Chase murmured, squeezing you tight.

 

 "What happened, happened. Bad shit has happened to both of us, and sometimes it's hard.

 

I wasn't there that night, but I'll try my best to be there when it comes back to haunt you."

 

You loved him so. He was right. You had each other to get you through the hard times.


	7. I will not leave you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do one where the reader thinks Dark is going to leave them and gets panicked? You can pick what brings the reader to think that. Maybe he was mad, or they had a nightmare, i dunno. Using “Please don’t go…”, “I’m here, I’m right here.”, “I’m not going anywhere.”, and “I’m not going to hurt you.”?

Dark is so angry. You don't know what set him off, only that you aren't helping anything.

 

Dark's storms always blow over, but this is cold, menacing, and scares you in a way that he never has before.

 

You just wanted to spend time with him. That's all you wanted.

 

He'd snapped, saying he didn't have time for complaints, and commanded you out.

 

Hurt, you walked out before it could become a proper fight.

 

But now it was, _He was._   His office was empty. You walked from room to room, and it was all empty

 

You find him in the front hallway.

 

"I am leaving, Mira. I'm tired of someone so…. Needy. "

 

He turned to you, and grabbed at the[ red rose pendant](https://eves.tac-cdn.net/images/v2/products/450/nl11316.jpg?auto=webp&quality=60) he had given you. With a sharp motion and stinging pain it was off your neck.

 

"We're **over.** No amount of begging will change this. Maybe, the next one will be worthy of a place at my side…".

 

All you could do was numbly place a hand at the hurt spot, and then stare at the blood coating your fingers.

 

You'd lost him.

 

You woke up with tears in your eyes.

 

You'll do anything to make this right.  Dark is everything- if you lost him…

 

 …what was the point?

 

Bolting out of bed, you padded to his office.

 

"I told you earlier, Mira. I don't have time right now-," Dark started, not even looking your way

 

he stops short as you quietly go to your knees in front of his desk.

 

Stammering, pausing, stuttering, you beg-

 

"Please, please don't go. I - I promise I won’t com- complain about anything anymore. P . . . please forgive me. I won’t . . . I won’t. Plea- please don’t leave me. I’ll- I’ll do anything you want."

 

A flutter of papers, and- he's in front of you.

 

"Mira, what is this? I'm not going anywhere."

 

He reaches for you.

 

Remembering the dream, you flinch. 

 

"I won't hurt you, Mira"

 

You don't respond, still caught in a broken loop.

 

"Please don't go. Please. Please."

 

"Mira, love. I am not going anywhere."

 

He reaches for your face, bringing your eyes to meet his own

 

If you didn't know better, you'd think he looked fretful. You know that's not in Dark's emotional vocabulary.

 

"I'm here. _I'm right here._ "

 

He pulls you into his arms, tucking your head under his chin.

 

He places a kiss on your forehead, witch brings you out of the spiral.

 

"Is this because of earlier? I am- sorry. I… did not expect you to be so… _affected."_

 

"My _stupid_ brain…" You groan, only to be silenced by a kiss.

 

" _Hush._ You cannot control what you dream. And careful how you speak of yourself, I wouldn't let anyone else speak ill of you."

 

…What shall I do to prove I'm yours and I'm not leaving?"

 

"just hold me. I just want to know you're here.

 

Carefully he lifted you into his arms.

 

A moment and the two of you were in the bed room you shared.

 

With a snap of his fingers, the bed was perfectly made with clean sheets.

 

For the rest of the night, Dark held you, and showered you with reasurances, and promises.

 

**_"I will not leave you."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my prompt fills, chapter seven of my prompt list fic has a whole new list. Go check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a place to put all my Septic/Ipiler Ego Oneshots.  
> this is also where you go to request them from now on.  
> I do poly.  
> I prefer Ego X reader.  
> I Do Not Do Abusive Egos.  
> I'll also do short headcanons/ Imagines as well.
> 
> you can request in the comments or go here:
> 
> jackandmarkaremysunandstars.tumblr.com


End file.
